Broken Wings
by Somnambulista
Summary: The team has fallen and all that remains is Agatha... and Galactor. Rated M for future chapters. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

001

_Disclaimer: I do not own G-Force or any of the characters. This is only a work of fiction and is not intended for any profit!_

The last thing Agatha remembered was Dirk screaming her name as the fight became too much for them to control. Galactor had attacked when they had least expected it – he usually did that, come to think of it, but this time had been different. It was so much more organized than before, and this time he wasn't just fooling around. This time he meant to kill them.

"Dirk!" she screamed back, her eyes popping open. The noise of the mechs clashing all around her was gone, and all that remained was her voice echoing back in the darkness. She couldn't see anything, and she realized that the fight had ended. _What the...?_ she thought to herself, trying to regain her bearings. She pushed herself up off of the ground, reaching out in front of herself to feel around. She didn't know where she was, and she only got a few feet worth of stumbling in the darkness before she couldn't move at all. The sound of metal against metal rang behind her, and she jerked to a halt, a surprised, "Oh!" coming from her full lips.

She was in a lot of pain, but even through that she could feel something was very, very wrong. She could feel a weight at her wrists, and she backed up to examine them. Fingers nimbly rubbed at what she reasoned were chains, but she was still in such a haze – like she'd been asleep for a long, long time. It must've been from the battle. She must have hit her head.

A light suddenly flooded the room and her heart began to race as a tall silhouette stood in the doorway. She didn't have to be able to see it clearly; she knew that inky outline even with her eyes closed.

"Galactor," she whispered.

The room echoed with his throaty, grating laugh as his black shadow began to move closer to her. He stopped only a few feet short. "Lights," he commanded, and with that utterance the room was illuminated, giving Agatha her first real glimpse of where she was. As her terrified eyes widened even more while she wildly looked around, his laugh only grew louder and louder.

"Welcome, my dear," he purred. He turned to what Agatha now realized was some sort of observation room and gestured for two masked men in white coats to enter, which they did with great speed. They carried small boxes with them, and moved around him to approach Agatha.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, shrinking back to the wall. She felt the cold of it pressed against her spine, and became dimly aware that while she was still in her G-Force suit, it was mostly destroyed. The pure white was burned and blood-soaked, and she had tears and holes in it from the skirmish.

"My dear, you're seriously injured," he said, his voice edging on annoyance. "My medical team is beyond compare. They are only going to ensure that you don't die on me."

"I'd rather die than spend another second as your prisoner," she spat. "Kill me now, while you have the chance, or I swear I'll kill you later." With that, she lunged at one of the men, checking him with her shoulder and knocking him over. She cried out in pain as she did it, a horrible burning in her side causing her to drop to her knees in a heap.

"That's quite enough of that!" he snarled. He crossed the gap between them swiftly, and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her up off of the ground. "You stupid girl, do you think you are really any match for me? I killed your little friends with minimal effort on my part, so if you want to roll the dice against me than I'll unchain you right now and we can go toe to toe, but somehow, my feathery friend, I doubt that you are in any condition to take me on." He gave her a firm squeeze to make his point, releasing her only when the terror in her eyes was replaced by ebbing unconsciousness.

Agatha dropped down to the ground on her knees, falling forward with her head down. She couldn't cry out because she was too busy trying to regain her breath, and she put a hand to her throat lightly, the burn still there from his large, fierce grip.

"Get her out of my sight," he snapped. At once, the two men scooped her up and took her into the next room so that they could work on her injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

002

Agatha's eyes flickered open, and she sat up slowly. She was growing tired of not knowing where she was every time she opened her eyes, but given her current situation she believed that wasn't likely to change. She moaned softly as she observed an IV hooked to her arm, and she traced it to a bag hanging on a post. There was a machine next to her monitoring her vital signs, and she surmounted that her injuries must have been more serious than she really understood.

"Oh, you're awake!" a cheerful voice blurted. Agatha nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound in the otherwise silent and comfortably eggshell-coloured room (a contrast against the strange holding cell she'd been in before, definitely). A petite blonde woman came forward, and unlike the rest of Galactor's minions, she wasn't wearing a mask. She looked perfectly normal, actually – and she was smiling.

"For a while there, we weren't sure what was going to happen. Oh, sweetie, lay back down – the boss will have my head if you pull your stitches," she informed her. She bent over to check something on a chart that Agatha hadn't seen on the table next to her, and she made a few "Hmm's" before setting it back down. "I'm Kate, and I'll be taking care of you. The boss wanted a female in here with you – not that the other medical staff is any less capable, but – you know. I didn't think you'd like to wake up to more masked mystery men." She chucked a little.

Agatha was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I don't understand any of this," she said, her voice near-breaking. "You work for a _monster_. He killed my _friends_. Why are you helping me?"

Kate shook her head a little. "Honey, you need to calm down, or I'll have to sedate you again. I'm sure you're confused; I know I would be, too. It's not my place to explain any of this, but trust me when I say that it's going to be okay. Okay?"

"No!" she shouted, sitting up again. "It's not going to be okay!" She felt herself taking in sharp, repetitive breaths as she began to panic. Her fingers curled around the IV as she ripped it out of her arm, and she pushed back the blankets to jump out of the bed. She began to panic even worse as she saw all of the bruises and bandages on her body. She wore only a pair of cotton shorts and a camisole, clothing not her own and not anything she recognized, which meant that at some point she'd been stripped down to nothing. "No, no, no!" she screamed.

She tried to stand and fell, taking the rack which held the IV bag with her. She could hear Kate yelling for someone to come into the room and help her, but she didn't care. Everything was swarming around her, the room blending with the black and white tile floor. She managed to crawl/scramble to the door and had her hand on it just as someone caught up with her. She felt a burning on the thick of her arm, and then the room blurred horribly and she felt so incredibly tired...

When she woke up again, she was in a different room. Instead of friendly Kate at the door, there was a large man in a scary mask, who was currently looking at a small computer screen. She sat up, in marginally less pain than she had been before. With a few glances she realized that a large amount of time must have passed, because her bruises had faded from the frightening black and purple to a dull yellow and green. Her large bandages had been replaced by smaller, less thick patches that were meant only to keep her wounds free of debris.

"How long have I been out?" she asked timidly, clearing some of her long, dark hair behind her ear.

The man's head snapped up. He reached to his hip and unhooked a radio, lifting it to his mouth. "Tell the boss that she's awake," he said. He was silent for a moment, watching her. "About two weeks," he admitted.

She closed her eyes, sinking back into the generous pillows behind her. She hadn't even had time to wrap her head around what had happened, and now this? What about her family? Did anyone know she was even alive? "What's going to happen to me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm not supposed to speak to you. Boss will be here in a while. Just try to relax," he told her.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. She couldn't really understand her situation until she knew more, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it – or worrying. She had so many questions, and there was no telling if Galactor would even answer any of them, or if he was just going to kill her. She hated the waiting. Why hadn't he killed her when he had the chance? She closed her eyes, ignoring the moisture she felt catching between her lashes. When she heard the door open and the guard clear out, she was quick to rub her eyes, trying to hide her pain.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Galactor asked. He sat at the edge of her bed, keeping his distance from her while suffocating her at the same time.

She shook her head, looking away from him. "How do you think I feel? How should I feel?"

"Fair enough," he answered. He was silent for a long time, longer than he should have been.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered. She looked at him, and he could see the terror in her eyes even then, but it was mingled with sadness, and hope. He'd never met a creature more ready to die than this female at that specific point in time. It confused him, and that made him angry. She could see him clench his fists and look away, and so she looked away as well, aware that she had crossed a line that she didn't understand just yet.

"I went through far too much trouble to save your life to kill you," he said. His voice was still gruff, but it was soft, as though someone would hear them.

Her eyes filled with tears and her face fell as she snapped her head back up at him. "Why?" she demanded. "Why did you save me? You took away everything from me. You won, Galactor. You've finally won." She exited the bed and fell to her knees before him, reaching for his hands. "Please, Galactor. Don't drag this out, just kill me."

He jerked his hands away from her, and it took everything in him not to cuff her across the face. "Begging is beneath you, Agatha. Get up off of the ground, _right now_." His voice was icy as he uttered the command, and as she did so he watched her wipe her eyes. It was as though he'd scared her dignity back into her, and he could see shame wash over her beautiful features.

"I don't understand," she said, her voice high-pitched and riddled with sobs.

He reached out to her, and she flinched, causing him to pause. "I can't explain everything to you right now, or I would. I can only promise that I have no intention of harming you in any way at this time, and that there is a lot you currently do not know." He stopped short, finally able to reach her. Lightly, he put his hand on her shoulder; he could feel her warmth beneath his cold glove.

"You took _everything_," she repeated again, her voice nearly a whisper. She looked at the ground, unable to meet his cold blue eyes behind that cat-like mask. His touch confused and terrified her; it was too familiar, as though a memory she forgot. She shrugged his hand away, and she was surprised when he let her go without a fight. She had expected another choking session, and yet...

When she looked up at him, she realized that his mouth was pressed shut and he had stepped away from her. It was as though _he_ were scared of _her_ for a change, and she couldn't fathom why. "Please, can I go home soon?" she asked hopefully.

His eyes narrowed, and he looked away sharply. "There is no home to go back to, I'm afraid." He started for the door, but she reached out and caught his arm, causing him to stop for the briefest of seconds. He looked back at her over his shoulder, but not all the way; his eyes were more on the floor, as though he were full of rue.

"To my parents, not to command," she clarified. "Please, I won't tell anyone, I'll just - "

"There _is_ nothing to go back to, Agatha. Earth is gone. Destroyed."

Her hand slipped off of his arm as she covered her mouth, silencing a cry. She backed up until the bed caught her at the knees, and she sat down, weight like a brick suddenly. "No," she protested, the sound muffled by her hands.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly, though the apology was clumsy and stiff. He left her alone in the room, eager to free himself of her presence before her sobs could reach his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

001

_Disclaimer: I do not own G-Force or any of the characters. This is only a work of fiction and is not intended for any profit!_

"Kate, report," came the command from Galactor, whose back was turned as he looked out into the black of space.

The blonde human had been in his employment since long before she could remember – literally. Her father had encountered Galactor before Kate had even been born, and had acted as an aid for him when he ventured to Earth and deigned to be left alone. Kate had spent many of her childhood days aboard his ship, and she didn't seem to hold the fear that most others did for him. On the contrary; Kate actually bossed him around just a little.

"Well, do you want me to be honest with you? You know what I'm going to say," she said. She leaned against his desk, ignoring him as he attempted to be aloof. "The last thing you ever said to her was that you obliterated her entire life. She's not going to want to talk to you for a long time."

"Is she talking to anyone?" he inquired, turning back to glance at her. He didn't have his mask on, but it wasn't anything unusual for Kate. Kate was one of the only ones that had seen him unmasked, of course, but they had a special relationship – he was almost like a guardian to her, a surrogate parent or older brother.

"Not a word, not even to me. I'm gonna have to give her a feeding tube if this depression keep up. She hasn't eaten anything you've sent for her. Nothing. She's on her way to being emaciated."

"Why is this the first I've heard of this?" he asked, brows arching. He turned fully away from the large window and sat down in his comfortable, high-backed chair.

Kate made an irritated noise. "It sure isn't the first time I've told you," she countered evenly. "Listen, I know you're all about conquering the universe, and that's fine and dandy, but you gotta give me something, here. Why are you keeping her? The truth, this time."

He looked up at her, and she folded her arms and set her jaw. He knew he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of it; of course, he could just send her away, but really, Kate was the only person aboard his ship who had any sense at all. She would speak directly and candidly and she certainly wasn't afraid of him. It was refreshing, if not a little irritating at times.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. When she narrowed her eyes, he turned his head. "I see that judging gaze, and I don't care. I don't want to talk about it, not right now," he said.

"Well, you'd better listen to me and listen good," she said, putting her finger down on the desk at a point and forcing his attention. "You'd better start telling _someone_ before she drops dead, and I suggest if it isn't me, it's her."

"Kate.." he trailed off, but the last thing he saw was her blonde ponytail twitching as she vanished through the air-locked door that lead to his office area. He put his head down on his desk and thumped it once or twice. He didn't care how undignified it was, his stress level was demanding some sort of action before he randomly blew up a small moon to make himself feel better. He'd been doing enough blowing up of planets lately, and look where it had gotten him.

Agatha, meanwhile, lay in her room in total silence, wasting away. The door was locked, and she could go not a single inch without it being picked up on the cameras, except for the bathroom of course. She had hidden in there at first, but she grew tired of sitting on the cold, hard floor huddled into a ball. She accepted that it did nothing, and after a while, she began to realize that if Galactor genuinely didn't want her to die, the best thing she could do would be to disobey his desires and kill herself.

Starving herself had been incredibly hard at first. The food they provided smelled delicious, and it looked amazing. She let it sit where they left it, intending to allow it to rot, but the scent had began to drive her insane. She flushed all of it after that, and what she couldn't flush she stuffed into the trash and pushed to the furthest corner of the room. After four or five days, though, it became less of a struggle and more of a game. And then she was just tired, and she forgot about the game.

She barely gave any thought to the people as they came into her room, cleaning it and providing her new clothing. They had stopped leaving her food, but they tried to get her to drink shakes and other various liquids, but she only closed her eyes and pretended she was in her own bedroom, listening to her favourite record. She lost track of the days, and she almost forgot to be sad for a while.

Then he came to see her.

"If you keep this up, you really will die," he informed her. She lay in her bed beneath the covers, the black silk contrasting against her pallid flesh like a cloak of darkness. She almost seemed to glow against the fabric, and if it had not been for that dead look in her eyes, he would have thought her beautiful.

"I don't care," she said softly, all of the volume she could manage. She rolled her head back and forth on the pillow, as if to shake it no, and looked up at him. She had circles beneath her big brown eyes and her cheeks were sunken and sallow.

"Yes, you do," he said firmly.

"No, I don't," she whispered. She turned her head away and closed her eyes, willing him to go away. "Leave me." She didn't quite manage to speak loudly, but she did issue the command with somewhat more assertion than she had been able to muster previously.

"I don't know why, but you seem to be under the impression that you're in charge here. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness, Agatha. You will regret it. Now, you need to _eat._" And with that, he reached over and pulled her by her arm to force her to sit up. She cried out in pain and he released her in surprise, watching the bruises form on her pale arm almost instantly. He had forgotten how brittle and frail she would be.

Wordlessly, he got up and spun away from her, stalking towards the door. Agatha sat up in the bed, one hand clenched around her arm which still ached. She watched him, a horrified look on her face as he practically fled her presence, the door wooshing shut behind him. She had no idea what had just happened, but she could have sworn that he looked – unnerved.


End file.
